Terran Confederation
The Terran Confederation was a state existing during the years of 1927 to 1928. It is considered to be the successor of Malfetania and the predecesor to the Apollo Confederation. It was the only remnant of Operation Lazarus, the Malfetanian contingency plan in case of the destruction of Earth. It was located in the planet of Novaterra, with its capital Terragrad in a large island archipielago in the North pole of the planet. It was nominaly a indirect democracy, with labour unions sending representatives to a legislative council, where corporations and other institutions also had representation. In practice, it was a dictatorship run by Doctor Barisov (AJ-25) and a few corporate executives. History Formation and Settlment of the Northern Archipielago Following the First Battle for Earth, Darkwater and the remnants of Malfetania began Operation Lazarus, and used one of the Qu Pyramids to travel to the Estella System, which had been confirmed to be habitable by the TDO prior to the Qu Invasion. The Malfetanian Remnant settled the region of the planet that would later be called the Northern Archipielago, and reorganized itself as the new state of the Terran Confederation. The majority of the population settled in the area in and around the new capital of Terragrad, located on the western coast of the main southern island of the archipielago. A small group of people settled an island in the east of the main island, called Katorga-13. Development, Contact and Expansion The Confederation was set up as an indirect democract, where Trade Unions and Buisness Guilds, along with other profesional asociations would have representation in the Chamber of Technocrats, with a presiding Chairman directing the Executive Departments. In practice, Doctor Barisov, Director of the Darkwater Division, held control over the government and influenced the Chamber of Technocrats. Under the Direction of Barisov, the Confederation would develop its industry and advanced its technology, constructing a Singularity Tower in Terragrad to power the city. The Darkwater Division would also experiment with E-99 and the planet's native creatures, creating a small army of mutant monsters that were controlled via a device known as the Time Manipulation Device (TMD), which also allowed the user to manipulate time at a limited scale. The Confederation would enter into contact with the various human remnants in Novaterra, such as Blackwatch and the Terran Empire, as well as the Arab Republic. The Confederation would go to war against the Arabs to capture a series of large islands, however the Battle of the Arab Strait decimated most of the forces from both sides in a strange incident, efectivley ending the war. A peacefull colonization of the region known as New Venice would also begin, setting up a few towns in the coast. War against the Eastern Travellers Unknown to the Confederation, the incident at the Battle of the Arab Strait transported Commander Luigi Fox and the Arab and Confederate forces back in time, where they reformed as the Orange Army and built themselves up, under the guidance of Fox and the Singularity Tower. The Orange Army, known in the new Novaterran nations as the Eastern Travellers, sent an ultimatum: Join forces with the Traveller (Fox) to save the dimension from destruction, or be forced to submitt. The nations chose to resist, and so the Orange Army attacked a few towns in New Venice to send a warning to the Confederation. Blackwatch and the Confederation joined forces, and decided to use the Oblivion Device to fight back, however this plan was foiled by a surprise attack by the Travellers, where the Travellers identity as Fox was revealed. The Confederation decided to focus its war effort towards the construction of the Trafalgar-Class Starships, which were completed shortly before the Destruction of Novaterra. Destruction of Novaterra and TCS Hades When Novaterra began to be destroyed, the Confederation evacuated the planet through its Qu Pyramid and two Trafalgar-Class Starships, as well as the under-construction TCS Hades Mothership. The Confederates would join forces with the Eastern Travellers, and finished construction of the TCS Hades. Fox, Wolf, the Orange Army and a small segment of soldiers loyal to Wolf would escape the dimension before its destruction, while the TCS Hades and the rest of the Confederation remained sailing through for a few years, before finally arriving to AI-26, where they would form the Apollo Confederation. Geography The Confederation was located in the planet of Novaterra, and was mainly located in the southern coast of the Northern Archipielago, also holding colonies in New Venice. The "Mainland" consisted of the continental territories of the Confederation, as well as 5 other islands. The confederation also held control of another Island near the White Strait and the colonies of New Venice across the Strait. The Mainland mostly had a cold steppe climate, while the New Venice colonies had a temperate mediterranean climate. Most of the population was in Terragrad and its neighboring cities. Government and Politics The Structure of the government of the Confederation was outilned in its founding document: The Treaty of Confederation. Council of Technocrats The Council of Technocrat was the legislative body of the Confederation. Its members were elected via trade unions, buisness guilds, and others, as well as having representation from organizations like Darkwater. Its main duty was to propose and approve legislation, however it had limited powers to supervise the functioning of the Executive Commission. Executive Commission The Executive Commission was headed by a Chairman, appointed by the Council of Technocrats, and composed of various Ministries, headed by ministers appointed by the chairman. The task of these Ministries was to carry out the governance of the Confederation, and enforceing legislation. One notable Ministry was the Ministry of Justice, which essentialy acted as the judiciary, while being under the control of the Executive. Regional Administration The Confederation was divided into regions, which were governed by Intendants designated by the Chairman. These Regional Governments were in charge of assisting the Executive Commission in its tasks, and had little autonomy.Category:Nation